BYC
Before you contribute please read this!! These are the terms of contributions here on this wiki and the sister wiki!! '''Follow them and I will be a happy bunny :) Example of a well laid out page - what to include! The method listed here is the '''Staarchild method as seen on many of my pages on here. Another acceptable layout is the Keisser method as seen here. If you just want to add to an existing page go to the next section :) # NAMES AND SURNAMES USE SEPARATE PAGES WITH SEPARATE CATEGORIES!!! Please remember this. # Start the page with an introduction similar to this example below. It should include the name of the language, a brief background. #* EXAMPLE: Akkadian was a language spoken in the ancient Middle East. #* This should be a summary - keep it BRIEF (1-2 sentences, 2 at most) # Add a more indepth background to the language '''(optional). # '''USE HEADINGS AND SUBHEADINGS FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!!!! # Add some form of pronunciation guide and/or add pronunciations under each name later on. # ADD THE NAMES :) #* The format for personal names should have a heading for Male names and Female names (if the language has a gender distinction). You do not have to have male and female names but you obviously need at least one type of name, this is a name wiki after all. #* Surnames just need to be listed under a Surnames header. #* How to lay out names will be shown later in its own section :) # Proofread and make sure the layout is adequate, neat and easy to read/look at. #* USE PARAGRAPHS PLEASE!!!! '''I will not tolerate this at all, and I will spell/layout check. Save me doing another job! :) # '''Add the appropriate categories. #* EXAMPLE: Spanish names will go under 'Western European names' and 'South American names'. Spanish surnames will go under 'Western European surnames' and 'South American surnames'. # All done :) as long as you're not just messing about your contributions will stay amongst a growing list of information on this site. I will look over each page to do quality control and fixing spelling/layout errors. I know I may seem like a nag but honestly, a neat and consistent layout scheme leads to a more efficient and user-friendly website. I mean well and I'm not just some angry dragon, honest :) Laying out name entries OK: to look at how you should lay out names look on this page. I shall explain: # Start with the actual name itself in the Latin script. #* e.g. Višnya. #* If it has any non-standard English symbols, such as above, you may add an alternate spelling, eg: Višnya / Vishnya. #* DO NOT add any other details here, that goes below. # Begin the further details below with non-numbered bullet points. #* Add the name's meaning, how it is written in its own writing system if not Latin, pronunciation guide (optional) and variant forms (optional; e.g. nicknames, diminutives). # Press enter twice to leave the bullet points and start again :) #* Please use alphabetical order!!! Here is a couple of examples :) Višnya / Vishnya *Meaning cherry. *Cyrillic: Вишня Volna *Meaning wave, ocean. *Cyrillic: Волна Final words DO NOT '''claim another person's conlang as your own!!!! Make sure to follow these rules, it will make me happy :) Also, '''RACISM, NATIONALISM AND OTHER KINDS OF HATE = INSTANT BAN. '''This is an inclusive space, all cultures, creeds, orientations and peoples are welcome, you have been warned. '''Now you have finished reading these terms - get and contribute!!! :) - Staarchild, 8th Jan 2017 Category:Admin